terrariamoddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Terraria: RPG Mod
Call of Terraria takes elements of Call of Duty and tosses them with RPG elements, then using Terraria as a basis for this. Currently it includes ranks, xp, level system, and a semi-complete perks system XP and Levelling Up Levelling up in Call of Terraria (hereby referred to as CoT) is slightly different than in Minecraft. Observe the table below. There you can see the levelling and xp required for each level up to level 15. As you can see, it increases geometrically, and might seem small at first, but when you reach level 150+, the changes are 6000+. As an example, a blue slime gives on average 8 XP. So to follow up, if you want to reach Level 15 on just killing blue slimes, then you would have to kill 1524 on average. Cool. Of course, more powerful enemies give more XP, and bosses will always give a hefty bonus as well as the standard formula. So, killing bosses is very profitable. King Slime does count as a boss in this mod. You can accumulate a very large amount of XP in this mod, 80 billion. Ranks in CoT Ranks in CoT are triggered every ten levels, so you will have unlocked all 80 ranks by level 800. Reaching level 800 unlocks Prestige Mode, in which even more mobs will start spawning and you get a very cool death perk indeed. Here's a comprehensive list of ranks in this mod (seeing as they are the same in CoD: MW3, I shall provide the link to that page instead): http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_3/Ranks Like in CoD: MW3, ranks are going to be very important in this mod. They will allow you to use certain items. Perks in CoT Perks are activated at key levels and when you have died so many times in a row without killing a mob. They provide special bonuses to encourage players to keep on playing. Here's a comprehensive list of the perks and their effects. Vengance (Melee)- 'Abbreviated as Vm. Activated at level 20 and provides a boost to melee stats. You need to die 3 times in a row to get this perk '''Vengance (Sniper)- '''Abbreviated as Vs. Activated at level 24 and provides a boost to ranged stats. You need to die 3 times in a row to get this perk '''Vengance (Mage)-' Abbreviated as Vma. Activated at level 28 and provides a boost to magic stats. You need to die 3 times in a row to get this perk '''Assassinator- '''Abbreviated as As. Activated at level 35 and provides a boost to all attack stats. You need to die 5 times in a row to get this perk '''Adrenaline- '''Abbreviated as Ad. Activated at level 40 and provides a boost to speed related stats. You need to die 6 times to get this perk '''Beserk- Abbreviated as Be. Activated at level 30 and provides a boost to melee speed stats and defense. You need to die 7 times to get this perk '''Iron Skin- '''Abbreviated as Ir. Activated at level 20 and provides a boost to defense. You need to die 5 times in a row to get this perk '''Fireproof- '''Abbreviated as Fp. Activated at level 50 and provides an immunity to lava. You need to die 8 times in a row to get this perk '''Reflector- '''Abbreviated as Rf. Activated at level 40 and gives you the equal of the thorns buff. You need to die 4 times in a row to get this perk '''Cloaked- '''Abbreviated as Invis. Activated at level 60 and gives you invisibility. You need to die 9 times in a row to get this perk Spartan Mode While there are perks in CoT, there's also a disadvantage. Dying 15 times in a row activates Spartan Mode. If you are in hardcore, then it shows up as Spartan Mode (Locked). If you see Spartan Mode on any part of your HUD, then you have one life. One life, and then your player character is deleted. Screenshots To the right you can see a beta test of this mod. In the picture, the player is level 223, has 3424791 XP, and is Sergeant First Class II. The Specialty feature is working properly, so I am not going to explain what it is quite yet. This is not what all the features look like, they will appear and disappear as you progress. Later on, XP will hopefully be used a substitue currency. This is the interface a user sees when he has a kill streak. Right now this player has a kill streak of 1. 14 deaths til spartan mode... Known Bugs -The only known bug is when you equip GPS or any of the watches, the information text interferes with the HUD. There are no other known bugs. Category:RPG Category:Mod